Singing in Las Vegas
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Nos chers CSIs vont passer une soirée ‘spéciale’


Title : Singing in Las Vegas

Authors : Anne & Leslie  ()

Rating : PG  

Classification : G/S UST, a hint of C/W, humour

Spoilers :  none

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ne nous appartiennent pas. Nous les empruntons juste pour avoir un peu de fun ! lol

Pareil pour les chansons utilisées, elles ne sont pas à nous !

Feedback : Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@aol.com & Eowin62@aol.com

Authors'  notes : Bon alors c'est simple, on s'est dit : qu'est-ce que ça donnerait de les voir tous chanter lors d'un karaoké ? et ben…. voici notre version des faits….LOL 

Voir les autres notes à la fin.

Summary : Nos chers CSIs vont passer une soirée 'spéciale'

- Greg, tu as mes résultats ? demanda Sara en entrant dans le labo d'analyse ADN.

- Oui, ils viennent juste de sortir. Tiens.

Greg attrapa la feuille en question et la lui tendit. Au fur et à mesure que Sara lisait, son visage s'éclairait. Les résultats étaient ceux qu'elle espérait, elle allait donc pouvoir boucler son suspect.

- Greg, tu es génial !

- J'ai droit à quoi en remerciement ?

- Mon éternelle reconnaissance.

- Seulement ? J'aurais espéré plus, du genre que tu acceptes de venir à la soirée de réouverture du bar de mon oncle…

- Greg, ça ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà dit que je ne viendrai pas. Alors n'insiste pas.

- Allez, Sara, t'as besoin de sortir un peu et de te détendre, y a pas que le boulot dans la vie. S'il te plaît, dis oui !

Sara se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et sortit de la pièce. Greg soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Heureusement que Nick et Warrick avaient promis de l'aider à la convaincre de venir à cette soirée.

En effet, l'oncle de Greg, Todd Sanders, fêtait dans une semaine la grande réouverture après travaux de son bar le " Las Vegas Fever ". Et il avait dit à son neveu qu'il pouvait venir avec des amis. Mais ce que Greg n'avait pas dit à Sara, c'est que ce serait une soirée karaoké. Malin comme un singe, il s'en était bien gardé, mais l'avait par contre dit aux autres membres de l'équipe, sauf Grissom, bien entendu.

Tous les quatre, Catherine, Warrick, Nick et lui, avaient tout de suite décidé d'attirer Griss et Sara à cette soirée, d'abord parce qu'ils avaient besoin de se détendre et ensuite parce que les chansons sont une très bonne façon d'exprimer des sentiments. Catherine s'était chargée de convaincre Grissom et les garçons s'occupaient de Sara. Et comme plus on est de fous, plus on rit, Greg avait aussi invité Jim Brass, leur collègue et ami de la Criminelle. Mis au courant du plan, celui-ci s'était empressé d'accepter.

Cela faisait donc deux jours que les garçons tannaient Sara pour qu'elle accepte, sans succès jusqu'à présent. Greg décida de prévenir Warrick et Nick qu'il était temps de passer au plan B.

Pendant ce temps, 

Gil Grissom était en train de mettre sa veste car c'était l'heure de rentrer à la maison. La nuit avait été longue et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir.

Catherine entra dans les vestiaires et fut contente de l'y trouver, elle avait justement besoin de lui parler.

- Hey Gil ! 

- Catherine, dit-il sans relever la tête.

- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu samedi soir ?  demanda-t-elle

- Euh..non…pourquoi ? répondit-il craintif.

- Ok, on se retrouve tous au bar de l'oncle de Greg, ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ?  expliqua-t-elle espérant qu'il viendrait.

- Non merci Cath,  répondit-il sans explication.

- Vous êtes sûr ? On va pas vous manger, vous savez… le rassura-t-elle

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, mais je ne viendrai pas. Désolé. 

Et il quitta la pièce.

Catherine qui était assise sur le banc, marmonna :

- Il est temps de passer au plan B. 

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Nick et Warrick et leur apprit la nouvelle. Ils furent déçus, mais venant de Grissom, ça ne les surprenait pas.

- Et vous avec Sara ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bah justement, elle est dans le labo de Greg…alors on attend… 

- Très bien. Bon faut que je file. Appelez-moi ! 

Et elle s'éloigna.

Deux minutes plus tard, Greg sortit de son labo et aperçut Nick et Warrick qui attendaient dans le couloir.

- Alors ? demandèrent-ils lorsqu'ils le virent.

Greg fit signe que non de la tête avant de repartir.

Les deux CSIs soupirèrent.

- Faut passer au plan B ! annonça Nick.

*******************

**Deux jours plus tard - quatre jours avant la soirée**

- Hey Sara ! l'accueillirent Nick et Greg alors qu'elle entrait dans le labo ADN.

- Salut !  

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour que tu changes d'avis à propos de la soirée? demanda Greg avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Que tu déambules dans les couloirs nu comme un ver,  dit-elle pince sans rire.

- Pour que Grissom me voie et me vire ? Pas question ! Mais je peux peut-être faire autre chose…

Sara leva les yeux de son dossier, intéressée. "Tiens, ce serait une bonne occasion d'embêter un peu ce cher Greg," se dit-elle.

- J'ai bien une idée, répondit-elle. Si tu réussis, je viendrai, mais si tu échoues, tu ne m'en parleras plus, OK ?

Greg échangea un rapide regard avec Nick - super, le plan B marche ! - avant de répondre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Sara sourit d'un air diabolique. Soudain Greg eut peur de ce que Sara allait lui demander.

- Je veux que tu ailles dans le bureau de Grissom, que tu prennes sa tarentule à pattes oranges, que tu la ramènes ici. Je te prendrai en photo avec elle et ensuite tu iras la remettre à sa place. Et tout ça sans te faire prendre.

Sara était fière de son coup, elle savait que Greg ne portait pas les araignées dans son cœur. 

Warrick choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans le labo, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas banal : un Nick mort de rire, une Sara à l'air innocent du chat qui vient d'avaler le canari et un Greg pas très rassuré.

Nick le vit et leva discrètement un pouce pour lui montrer que le plan B marchait. Warrick sourit et fit :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Sara a lancé un défi à Greg et  s'il réussit, elle viendra à la soirée au bar !

- Wow ! Et c'est quoi ce défi ?

Sara le lui expliqua.

- Eh ben Greg, ça va pas être facile.

- Vous pouvez l'aider, les garçons, si vous voulez, fit Sara.

- Trop aimable de ta part, Sara, répondit Greg, ironique. Dis, la tarentule, je peux l'amener dans son vivarium ?

- Bien sûr, idiot ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu la laisses s'échapper dans le labo !

- Warrick et moi, on va faire le guet pour toi, Greg. Si l'un de nous voit Griss arriver, il sifflera l'hymne national. 

- Bon, j'y vais alors. 

- A tout de suite les garçons ! fit  Sara. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Les trois amis sortirent. Greg avait l'air de quelqu'un qui monte à l'échafaud. Mais une fois sortis, ils échangèrent des regards complices. Sara était tombée dans le piège tendu par eux, ils savaient que si l'un d'eux lui proposait de relever un défi lancé par elle, elle s'empresserait de trouver quelque chose de bien tordu à leur faire faire.

Mais maintenant, il fallait le réaliser, ce défi, et c'est là que ça se corsait. Les garçons passèrent devant le bureau de Grissom et virent qu'il était vide. Tant mieux, ils allaient pouvoir agir tout de suite. Warrick alla se poster à un bout du couloir, Nick à l'autre. Tous deux firent signe à Greg que la voie était libre. Le laborantin entra alors dans le bureau de Grissom.

A l'intérieur, il repéra tout de suite la tarentule. Elle était dans un coin de son vivarium et ne bougeait pas. Il allait la saisir quand tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un siffler l'hymne national. Vif comme l'éclair, il se cacha derrière une étagère, juste au moment où Grissom entrait. Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses étagères, prit un dossier posé sur son bureau et ressortit.

Greg laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il sortit de sa cachette, s'approcha de la porte et vit Grissom passer le coin où était posté Nick. Celui-ci le vit et pointa un doigt vers le sol, pour signifier que leur boss se rendait à la morgue. Greg attrapa avec précaution le vivarium, sortit du bureau et se dirigea à grands pas vers son labo.

- J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de toi, Sara ! Grissom est entré pendant que j'étais dans son bureau. Allez, fais vite cette photo, que j'aille remettre cette bestiole à sa place.

L'arrivée de Warrick et de Nick empêcha Sara de répondre.

- Ça va, vieux ? demanda Warrick.

- Si on veut…

- Hey, les garçons, groupez-vous pour la photo, intervint Sara.

- Ah non, Sara, t'avais dit seulement Greg ! protesta Nick.

- J'ai changé d'avis, je me suis dit que ce serait plus marrant de vous avoir tous les trois sur la photo. Greg, tu tiens le vivarium, Nick d'un côté et Warrick de l'autre.

Soupirant en chœur, tous trois obtempérèrent et Sara prit la photo.

Ensuite, ils répétèrent la même manœuvre pour aller remettre la tarentule à sa place. Et là, Grissom ne se montra pas.

Ils revinrent au labo, tous fiers d'avoir réussi.

- Et voilà, Sara, maintenant t'es obligée de venir.

Celle-ci, bonne joueuse, se rendit avec le sourire.

- D'accord, les garçons, après tout ça fait un bail que j'ai pas rigolé et ça ne me fera pas de mal… au fait, Grissom vient ou pas ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus froid.

- Non, Cath lui a demandé mais il a décliné, mentit Warrick.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi alors, répondit-elle en retrouvant tout son entrain. 

- Cool !! Catherine passera te prendre à 8h, fit Nick.

- Au fait, je garde la photo, ça peut toujours servir… conclut-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Woohoo ! le plan B a marché !! s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps et en se tapant dans les mains. Faut prévenir Cath !!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par "ça peut toujours servir" ? demanda Warrick.

- Je sais pas, mais connaissant Sara, je m'attends au pire…répondit Greg.

Les trois amis échangèrent alors des regards légèrement angoissés. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils encore embarqués ??

*****************

**Même jour **

Catherine entra dans le bureau de Grissom et se planta devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cath ? demanda-t-il sans relever ses yeux de son dossier.

- Oh…pas grand chose…disons que les garçons sont déçus ! dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Déçus ? dit-il confus avant de comprendre.

- Gil, ils voudraient vraiment que vous veniez…

- Cath, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez des choses à cacher ? Vous n'aimez pas notre compagnie ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous dérange…

Elle était bien curieuse.

Il soupira et retira ses lunettes.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie ou autre chose…c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir le soir…surtout pour aller dans un bar.

- Justement ! Ce sera l'occasion de vous faire sortir un peu. Allez Gil, si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous pourrez toujours rentrer. Et puis toute l'équipe sera là, vous serez plus à l'aise comme ça ! 

Elle employait un ton encourageant.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas…

- Gil, s'il vous plaît, pour une fois dans votre vie, laissez votre image de superviseur au placard et venez rigoler un peu ! le supplia-t-elle

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux.

- Qui vient ?

- Moi, Nick, Greg, Warrick et Brass.

- Sara ne vient pas ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Non Gil, elle a d'autres projets à ce qu'il paraît… 

Elle vit alors sa déception mais le pressa néanmoins.

- Alors ?!

- Ok… dit-il sur un ton défaitiste.

- Génial ! Vous allez voir, vous ne regretterez pas d'être venu ! s'écria-t-elle.

'Oui, j'en doute pas'  pensa-t-il.

- On vient vous chercher vers 8 heures ! annonça-t-elle avant de quitter son bureau.

Dans le couloir, Catherine affichait clairement un sourire de vainqueur et partit annoncer la nouvelle aux garçons.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement et c'était samedi, la fameuse soirée karaoké. Les garçons étaient passés prendre Grissom et se dirigeaient calmement vers le bar. Catherine se chargeait d'amener Sara qui semblait plutôt détendue. Sa collègue avait envie de rire quant à ce qui l'attendait ce soir là.

Tout le petit groupe s'était retrouvé devant le bar où Greg les attendait. Celui-ci les fit entrer et les présenta à son oncle. Puis ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à une table ronde pas trop loin de la scène mais pas trop près non plus. 

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande, des bières pour tous. Chacun s'installa, bien décidé à profiter de la soirée. Sara faisait un peu la tête, car les garçons lui avaient menti sur la présence de Grissom. Ce dernier au contraire était heureux de voir que Sara était finalement venue. Et les cinq autres, Greg, Nick, Warrick, Catherine et Brass, affichaient des mines de conspirateurs tout en se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire à l'idée de la surprise que cette soirée allait être pour le non-couple.

A 20h30 pile, l'oncle de Greg prit la parole au micro.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, merci à tous d'être venus si nombreux à cette soirée de réouverture !! Cette soirée va être exceptionnelle, grâce à vous, chers clients, car ce soir, c'est vous qui ferez l'animation !! 

En entendant ça, Sara et Grissom dressèrent l'oreille, craignant de comprendre.

- Et oui, mesdames et messieurs, ce soir, c'est vous qui allez chanter !!

Sara lança un regard accusateur aux cinq conspirateurs.

- Vous les saviez, n'est-ce pas, que c'était karaoké, ce soir ? 

- Oui, répondit Greg d'un air penaud.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?

- Parce qu'on savait que si on te le disait, tu refuserais de venir, fit Warrick.

- Dites, Catherine, vous étiez aussi au courant, non ? intervint Grissom.

- Oui, Griss, et c'est comme pour Sara, je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que sinon vous ne seriez pas venu.

- Allez, Grissom, vous verrez, c'est pas si terrible que ça, dit Brass, ça peut même être très amusant.

- En tout cas, moi je ne chante pas, fit Sara.

- Oh si tu vas chanter, répondit Greg. C'est la règle, tu viens, tu chantes. En plus, Nick dit que tu as une très jolie voix.

Sara but une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre.

- D'accord, Greg, je chanterai. "Ce sera une bonne façon de faire comprendre certaines choses à Grissom", se dit-elle.

- Bravo, Sara ! Je savais que tu te dégonflerais pas. D'ailleurs, ça va être à moi de chanter, je suis le premier, je l'ai promis à mon oncle.

- Et tu as choisi quoi ? demanda Nick.

- Placebo !

Greg se leva et gagna la scène sous les applaudissements.

Les premiers accords de guitare retentirent et Sara reconnut "Teenage Angst". Grissom se pencha vers Brass et lui demanda :

- C'est qui, Placebo ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le policier en haussant les épaules.

- C'est un groupe anglais, leur musique est vraiment géniale, les informa Warrick.

Sur scène, Greg se déchaînait. Il était à fond dans la chanson, et tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire en le voyant inventer une petite chorégraphie sur le solo de guitare final.

- Hey Greg, il te manquait plus que les cheveux noirs et on aurait vraiment dit Brian!! fit Nick.

- Merci, vieux. Alors tout le monde, convaincus que le micro vous mangera pas ?? fit Greg en regardant ses amis.

- Ça va, Greg, j'ai dit que je chanterai, répondit Sara.

- Je disais pas ça pour toi…

Et il posa les yeux sur Grissom.

- Ah non ! je ne sais pas chanter.

- Mais si, Griss, vous savez chanter, répondit Catherine. Et puis même si vous ne chantez pas très bien, ce n'est pas grave, on n'est pas à la Star Ac' ici. On est là pour s'amuser, alors peu importe si on chante faux. D'ailleurs, écoutez la femme sur scène, elle ne sait pas chanter mais elle s'éclate et toute la salle avec elle. Alors laissez-vous aller et chantez.

- Elle a raison, boss, fit Warrick.

Tout le monde regardait Grissom avec insistance, d'un air de dire "si vous ne chantez pas, gare à vous". Celui-ci finit par se rendre.

- OK, OK, je chanterai.

- Bravo patron !! s'exclama Greg. Bon, si vous alliez choisir vos chansons ?

Nick, Warrick, Catherine et Sara se levèrent et allèrent consulter la liste. Grissom et Brass décidèrent d'y aller plus tard. Le petit groupe revint cinq minutes plus tard, sans Nick. En effet, il s'était débrouillé pour passer tout de suite.

Ils étaient tous curieux d'entendre les autres chanter, et ils furent surpris d'entendre que Nick chantait si bien. Il avait choisi "Glorious" d'Andreas Johnson, et tous se surprirent à fredonner le refrain avec lui. Quand il revint, ils lui firent une ovation.

- Wow, Nick, c'était super !! s'exclama Greg.

- Oui, vraiment, renchérit Catherine. En plus c'est une de mes chansons préférées.

- Merci.  Je meurs de soif, quelqu'un veut une autre bière ?

Tous firent signe que oui, Nick partit donc au comptoir chercher leurs boissons, accompagné de Greg.

- Alors, Nick, tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- Pour Griss et Sara, j'espère. J'ignore ce qu'ils vont choisir de chanter, mais je sais que Catherine va leur choisir un duo, et tu connais Catherine, elle va leur choisir un truc bien romantique…

- Pour Griss, il faudrait lui faire chanter du U2, je l'ai surpris une fois dans son bureau à fredonner "With or without you".

- Ouais, ce serait cool, faudra voir ça avec le DJ. Au fait, ça te dirait de chanter quelque chose avec moi ? 

- Bonne idée, une chanson en tête ?

Ils revinrent à leur table avec les boissons et trouvèrent les autres morts de rire, même Sara et Grissom. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver. Brass leur racontait ses mésaventures avec une jeune recrue très douée en théorie mais pas tellement sur le terrain.

Catherine but quelques gorgées de sa bière et annonça :

- Après cette chanson, c'est à moi.

- Déjà ?  Et tu chantes quoi ? demanda Sara.

- Ah ah, surprise !! Tu verras bien.

- Allez, Cath, dites nous ce que c'est, supplia Greg.

- Non, Greg, même pas en rêve. De toute façon, vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir.

Elle se leva et rejoignit la scène. Elle attrapa le micro et commença à chanter. Tous reconnurent "White Flag" de Dido. Warrick ne quittait pas Catherine des yeux, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Ils n'étaient pas flic ou CSI pour rien ! Cath avait l'air très à l'aise sur la scène, et elle avait une voix très mélodieuse. La chanson finie, elle esquissa un salut et rejoignit ses amis.

- Catherine, c'était superbe !! fit Grissom le premier. Je ne savais pas que vous chantiez si bien.

- Mais vous ne savez pas tout sur moi, mon cher, se moqua gentiment Catherine. 

- Et je ne veux pas tout savoir ! répondit-il.

- Moi par contre, si ! intervint Greg. Allez, Catherine, parlez-moi de vous, continua-t-il en prenant une voix de séducteur.

- Même pas en rêve, Greg ! répondit Catherine.

- Greg, laisse-la tranquille, interrompit Nick du ton que prendrait un père pour réprimander son enfant. De toute façon, c'est bientôt à nous, viens.

- A vous ? fit Sara, curieuse.

- Oui, on va chanter ensemble.

- C'est une chouette idée, ça, dit Warrick. Je suis curieux de voir ce que vous avez choisi.

- Aerosmith.

- Qui ? fit Grissom.

- Aerosmith, boss, répondit Greg. Vous avez, Steven Tyler, le père de Liv Tyler, celui qui chante la chanson d'_Armaggeddon_ ? Non ? Pfff, vous connaissez vraiment rien !

- Greg, faites attention, si vous tenez à votre job… le menaça Grissom.

- Allez viens, Greg, fit Nick en le tirant par le bras. Sinon on risque de plus te voir au labo. Et tu nous manquerais.

Greg partit avec Nick et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Greg avait toujours autant peur de Grissom !!

Les deux garçons montèrent sur scène alors que la musique commençait. Warrick et Sara reconnurent "Dude" et ne purent s'empêcher de fredonner avec le refrain. Nick et Greg étaient déchaînés et toute la salle, debout, chantait avec eux. 

La chanson finie, les deux amis saluèrent "leur" public et revinrent à leur table accompagnés des applaudissements de tous.

- Wow ! fit Sara. Là, je suis impressionnée, les garçons.

- Vrai ? répondit Greg.

- Vrai, c'était extra.

Greg ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Sara lui faisait toujours un peu d'effet, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait et n'y aurait rien entre eux à part une forte amitié.

- Ouh ouh ! Greg rougit !! fit Warrick.

- Oh War, ça suffit ! répondit le pauvre Greg, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus.

- Laissez-le tranquille, ce pauvre petit, intervint Catherine.

- Pauvre petit, pauvre petit ! faillit exploser Greg. C'est pas parce que je suis le plus jeune que je suis un pauvre petit !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Grissom se dit que finalement il avait bien fait d'accepter de venir, c'était agréable d'être avec ses amis, et de regarder ses CSI faire tourner Greg en bourrique.

Un peu plus tard, 

Warrick était sur scène, interprétant 'By The Way' des Red Hot Chili Peppers. Catherine avait les yeux grands ouverts et le dévorait presque du regard, ce qui n'échappait pas à Sara. Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, la jeune femme était maintenant certaine que Catherine en pinçait pour lui. Nick et Greg rigolaient en voyant Warrick bouger sur le rythme rapide de la chanson.

- Hey Sara, une idée pour ta chanson ? C'est à toi juste après ! lui dit soudainement Greg.

- Oui, merci de me le rappeler, Greg ! répondit-elle froidement.

 Le jeune homme se retourna immédiatement de peur de déclencher l'ouragan Sidle. Sara prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière et s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que Grissom la regardait. Elle fit semblant de ne rien voir et continua de boire. 'J'en ai bien besoin' se dit-elle.

Warrick revint s'asseoir sous les applaudissements, Nick et Greg l'accueillirent en lui donnant une tape sur les épaules.

- Wow, c'est génial ! s'écria Warrick surexcité.

- A qui le tour ? demanda Brass et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la même personne. 

Sara leur envoya un grand sourire et se leva sans attendre.

Sur scène, elle se sentit tout à coup parfaitement bien. 'Certainement les deux bières qui commencent à faire effet, je tiens pas beaucoup l'alcool'.

Un son électrique se fit entendre et ses amis se regardèrent tous. 

_Now i will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

Grissom releva immédiatement sa tête à l'entente des premières paroles et porta son regard sur Sara.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when i thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

Greg finit par dire aux autres:

- C'est Evanescence, un super groupe de rock gothique.

- Du rock gothique ? Jamais entendu parler…répondit Catherine étonnée.

- Inculte va ! plaisanta le jeune homme.

Tout le monde semblait apprécier la prestation de Sara, elle avait l'air de se défouler sur la chanson. Cependant elle ne quittait pas Grissom du regard, elle avait choisi 'Going Under' car c'était une des seules disponibles qui pouvait l'aider à s'exprimer indirectement envers lui. Et apparemment, ça marchait : il était bouche bée.

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So i don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So i can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe i can't keep going under_

Elle acheva sa chanson et fut gratifiée des applaudissements de la salle entière. A la table, c'était l'euphorie, tout le monde la félicita et Sara rougissait fortement. Seul Grissom restait silencieux. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour se détourner aussi vite. Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de Catherine mais Grissom ne la quittait pas des yeux. Les paroles avaient eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui et il commençait seulement à s'apercevoir à quel point il avait pu la heurter.

Après qu'une dizaine de personnes furent passées sur scène, 

Nick revint à la table après avoir fait une pause W-C. 

- Hey, ils cherchent des volontaires pour un medley de Abba, annonça-t-il.

- Ohhhh Abba ! J'adore, c'est toute ma jeunesse ! s'exclama Catherine. Qui vient chanter avec moi ? demanda-t-elle joyeuse, en regardant ses amis un par un.

- Désolé Cath, je connais pas trop, répondit Nick et Greg fit non d'un signe de tête.

Elle se tourna vers Warrick qui déclina gentiment. 

- Ah non ! Je viens de chanter ! prétexta Sara.

- Gil ? supplia-t-elle.

- Désolé Cath, Abba ? dit-il peu convaincu.

- Pfff à part le classique et les Pink Floyd faut rien vous demander ! dit-elle en haussant le ton. 

Grissom se mit à rire discrètement.

- Jim, mon cher Jim, commença-t-elle en prenant un ton de séductrice. Tout le monde m'abandonne…Venez chanter avec moi…S'il vous plaît…dit-elle en le suppliant.

Brass ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'était pas un grand fan d'Abba mais d'un autre côté, il voulait faire plaisir à son amie. Tout le monde les observait et attendait de voir la décision du policier.

- Bon, c 'est d'accord ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! dit-il en soupirant.

- Jim, vous êtes le meilleur ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Sara voyait Warrick pâlir, il avait l'air jaloux de Brass. En le voyant ainsi, Catherine lui sourit d'un air moqueur et se leva en compagnie de Brass. Sara éclata de rire devant le regard stupéfait de son collègue.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh rien…répondit-elle d'un air innocent. 

Warrick se tourna vers la scène où venaient d'arriver Catherine et Brass.

Sara  essayait de cacher son rire mais c'était difficile. Grissom la voyait et ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. 

Catherine prit connaissance des titres d'Abba qu'ils devaient interpréter. Il n'y en avait que quatre mais c'était déjà pas mal.

Les premières notes de 'Dancing Queen' se firent entendre et les deux amis se mirent à chanter. Toute la table se mit à rire devant la façon dont Brass parodiait la chanson. Très vite, toute la salle se prit au jeu et commença à chanter. On enchaîna sur Mamma Mia, Fernando puis sur Voulez-Vous. Catherine et Brass essayaient de garder leur sérieux malgré la situation. Nick, Greg et Warrick étaient écroulés de rire, Sara pleurait tellement elle rigolait et Grissom, et bien, il riait également mais tout en restant sérieux. 

Le medley se finit et la salle les acclama. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Catherine et Brass rejoignirent leur table.

- Vous avez été géniaux !! dit Sara contente.

- Ouais, c'était super ! Par contre, vous êtes tous des sales menteurs ! Je vous ai tous parfaitement vu chanter ! dit Catherine en les montrant du doigt.

Ils se mirent tous à rigoler une nouvelle fois.

Quelques bières plus tard, à la table de l'équipe de nuit :

- Grissom, c'est votre tour après ! lui annonça Nick tout excité.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois chanter ? demanda-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

- Une chanson de U2, n'importe laquelle.

Grissom détourna ses yeux du jeune homme et fixa la personne sur scène.

'U2 ? J'en connais qu'une seule d'eux ! Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué !' pensa-t-il, essayant de garder son calme.

Il se pencha vers Nick et lui dit à voix basse :

- Je n'en connais qu'une seule…avoua-t-il.

- Laquelle ? Il faut que j'aille que j'aille les prévenir.

Il fit signe à Nick de s'approcher davantage pour qu'il soit seul à connaître le titre.

- Ahhh elle est géniale celle-ci !

Il se leva pour aller parler au DJ

Quelques minutes plus tard, la personne sur scène eut fini et elle se retira sous les applaudissements.

Grissom ne se sentait pas d'aller chanter seul devant un monde pareil et surtout devant Sara.

Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air de dire 'Allez hop, sur scène'.

- Nerveux Gil ? ironisa Catherine.

- Non, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la scène, un nœud dans le ventre. Une fois devant le micro, il fit preuve de courage et laissa son trac de côté.

Sara l'observait attentivement, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter et ignorait totalement ce qu'il allait interpréter.

Lorsque la musique se fit entendre, Sara resta figée sur sa chaise. C'était une de ses chansons préférées et c'était Grissom qui allait la chanter. 'Non c'est pas possible. Pincez-moi je rêve !' 

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you___

Sara était bouche bée. Cette voix….oh mon dieu cette voix…

Grissom se sentait à l'aise et continuait son show, fixant la seule personne qui donnait un sens à cette chanson : Sara 

Les autres étaient tout aussi étonnés, à la fois par la prestation impeccable de leur boss, mais aussi par l'aisance qu'il avait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Gil Grissom ainsi, c'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you_

Sara sentait le regard de Grissom posé sur elle, comme s'il ne voyait qu'elle parmi la foule. Elle-même était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux et par sa voix qui chantait ces mots, cette voix qui semblait donner un sens nouveau aux paroles. 

Catherine l'observait discrètement, le sourire aux lèvres. Sara était dans le même état que Grissom lorsqu'elle était sur la scène. 'Ah ces deux-là…s'ils savaient ce qui les attend tout à l'heure…' se dit-elle.

Le doux solo de guitare s'évanouit et toute la salle applaudit chaleureusement. Grissom les remercia et retourna s'asseoir.

- Woohoo Griss ! Je savais pas que vous aviez des talents de chanteur ! s'écria Warrick.

- Il y a des tas de choses que vous ne savez pas ! répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Il tourna la tête et surprit Sara qui l'observait. Surprise, elle lui sourit timidement et il lui rendit un des siens, qui la faisait toujours rougir.

Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un était en train de chanter sur scène.

- A qui le tour après ? demanda Warrick.

- A moi ! répondit Brass buvant sa bière.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! dit Catherine en rigolant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi ?

- David Bowie ! sourit-il fièrement.

- Non , Jim vous plaisantez ? rigola Grissom, ce qui sembla étonner ses amis.

Brass fit mine que non avant de lui demander des explications.

- Vous n'avez pas la tenue ni le look androgyne qui va avec…plaisanta-t-il.

- On va régler ça…

Il se tourna vers Catherine qui était en pleine conversation avec Warrick.

- Catherine, vous me passez un peu de maquillage ? dit-il sérieusement.

- Huh ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pour moi. 

Elle ne savait pas s'il était vraiment sérieux ou s'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague.

Brass se retourna vers Grissom et ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire, entraînant dans la foulée Sara et Nick, témoins de la scène.

- Ah ! C'est mon tour ! s'exclama le policier avant de les quitter.

Brass était à présent en train d'interpréter sa chanson. Nick et Warrick reconnurent les paroles et crièrent :

- Woohooo The Jean Genie !! 

Catherine écoutait son collègue chanter, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire quant à ce qu'elle avait préparé pour les deux tourtereaux qui étaient à ses côtés. Elle avait décidé de faire son possible pendant cette soirée pour qu'ils règlent enfin leurs problèmes. Dès qu'on l'avait prévenue que Sara avait finalement accepté de venir, elle avait passé en revue tous ses CDs afin de trouver une chanson qui collait bien.

- Hey ! Jim Bowie !! l'accueillit Greg.

Catherine se leva pendant que l'attention de ses amis était centrée sur Brass et s'éclipsa.

Quelqu'un était en train de chanter sur scène pendant qu'ils venaient de reprendre une bière. Catherine fut de retour, se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas laisser paraître son amusement.

L'oncle de Greg vint se placer derrière le micro et annonça :

- Chers amis, pour continuer notre soirée spéciale, rien de tel qu'un beau duo. Je voudrais maintenant appeler sur scène Gil et Sara, qui vont vous interpréter une magnifique chanson. Remercions leur amie Catherine qui en a eu l'idée.  

Toute la salle applaudit.

Sara et Grissom ne rigolaient pas du tout, ils n'en revenaient pas.

- Catherine ?!  cria Sara.

Elle finit par éclater de rire et leva ses mains en signe de défaite.

- Allez Sara !! Allez Griss !! Toute la salle n'attend que vous ! Ne faites pas attendre votre public ! rigola Nick.

Greg, Warrick et Brass s'y mirent aussi, les encourageant à se lever. 

- Catherine, je peux pas croire que tu aies fais ça ! lui dit Sara qui était visiblement énervée.

Son amie se pencha vers son oreille et lui dit :

- Tu me remercieras plus tard ! Allez ne nous fait pas attendre ! 

Sara ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se tourna vers Grissom qui ne faisait que la regarder. Elle s'avança vers lui et commença à marcher à ses côtés vers la scène.

On leur annonça que la chanson était 'I Finally Found Someone' ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Heureusement pour eux, ils connaissaient la chanson.

A la table, tout le monde félicita Catherine d'avoir monté un tel plan. La musique commença à filtrer au travers des haut-parleurs et tous se tournèrent vers la scène.

Grissom et Sara se tenaient l'un près de l'autre, se faisant presque face, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. 

Grissom:_ I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet_I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete_Sara:_ We started over coffee, we started out as friends__It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin_Sara se remémorait sa rencontre avec Grissom, tout avait commencé pratiquement de la même façon. Elle laissa son regard balayer la salle et vit que ses amis avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres.Grissom:_ This time it's different, _(Sara)__dah dah dah dahGrissom:_ It's all because of you, _(Sara)__dah dah dahGrissom:_ It's better than it's ever been_Ensemble:_ 'Cause we can talk it through_Sara:_ Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?"__         It's all you had to say…_Ensemble:_ …to take my breath away_Ils se mirent à sourire tout en gardant leurs yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre.Ensemble:_ This is it, oh, I finally found someone__                  Someone to share my life__                  I finally found the one, to be with every night_Sara:_ 'Cause whatever I do, _(Grissom)__ it's just got to be youEnsemble:_ My life has just begun__                 I finally found someone, _(Sara)__ ooh, someone_                 I finally found someone, _(Sara)__ ooohGrissom:_ Did I keep you waiting, _Il s'avança légèrement vers elle. Sara:_ I didn't mind_Grissom:__ I apologize,Il fit mine de s'excuser.Sara:_ Baby, that's fine_Tout le monde fut surpris et Sara elle-même, lorsqu'elle lui posa tendrement une main sur la joue.Grissom:_ I would wait forever…_Ensemble:_ … just to know you were mine_Grissom:_ And I love your hair,_Il repoussa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.Sara:_ Sure it looks right?_Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure comme s'il y avait un problème.Grissom:_ I love what you wear, _Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.Sara:_ Isn't it too tight?_Elle recouvra sa main et la secoua légèrement.Grissom:__ You're exceptional,Il la regardait avec adoration.Ensemble_:  I can't wait for the rest of my life__                  This is it, oh, I finally found someone__                   Someone to share my life__                   I finally found the one, to be with every night___A la table, personne ne pouvait croire ce qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Ils agissaient comme un vrai couple. Catherine se félicita d'avoir brusqué les choses.Sara:_ 'Cause whatever I do,_ Grissom:_  it's just got to be you_Ensemble:_ My life has just begun__                 I finally found someone, ooh, someone__                 I finally found someone, oooh_ Sara:_ Whatever I do,_ Grissom:_  it's just got to be you_Sara:_ My life has just begun_Ils finirent ensemble:__ I finally found someone _

Grissom lui prit timidement la main pour la rassurer quelque peu. 

La salle entière se leva pour les acclamer et ils finirent par se détacher du regard afin de remercier les gens.

Ils descendirent les petites marches et Sara lâcha finalement sa main. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il la regarda partir déçu, avant de prendre le chemin de leur table.

- Grissom ! Grissom ! Grissom ! crièrent les garçons.

- Vous avez été fantastique avec Sara !! 

- Merci, répondit-il simplement cachant son malaise.

Sara réapparut et s'assit à sa place. Les garçons la félicitèrent et elle se mit à rougir. Elle regarda Catherine qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Hey, Sara, tu veux chanter en duo avec moi ? proposa Greg.

- Dans tes rêves Greg ! répondit-elle en le repoussant.

Grissom se leva et se dirigea vers le bar, histoire de se changer les idées. Soudainement, se retrouver à côté de Sara semblait le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. A défaut de prendre une bière, il opta pour quelque chose de sucré. Sa consommation limite d'alcool venait d'être largement franchie.

De retour parmi ses amis, il déposa sa canette et Catherine ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire :

- Ouh…du Gini Lemon mon cher Gil… dit-elle étonnée par son choix.

- Ouais, la plus chaude des boissons froides, tu connais pas Cath ? renchérit Greg faisant rire toute la table.

Grissom essaya de ne pas prêter attention à leurs sarcasmes et s'assit sans un mot. Sara l'observait discrètement, découvrant une nouvelle facette de celui qui ne cessait l'étonner de jour en jour.

Catherine se pencha vers Sara pour lui demander:

- Ça te dirait de faire un duo avec moi ? 

Sara considéra sa question avant de lui répondre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux chanter ? 

- Je sais pas…faudrait qu'on aille voir, alors ça te branche ? 

Elle soupira avant de lui donner une réponse.

- Bon ok d'accord ! Mais on prend pas un truc rétro démodé ! 

Catherine sourit.

- Aucun problème, on choisira ensemble ! 

Elles se levèrent et quittèrent la table sous l'œil attentif de Grissom.

Elles regardèrent les chansons disponibles et après maintes réflexions, elles se mirent d'accord sur un titre, enfin Catherine poussa un peu sa collègue.

Avant de monter sur scène, Catherine lui dit :

- Bon moi je fais Barbra Streisand et toi Céline Dion. 

- Si tu veux…répondit-elle confuse. 

C'est alors qu'elle comprit pourquoi Catherine tenait tant à lui laisser Céline Dion.

- Cath ! lâcha-t-elle commençant à s'énerver mais celle-ci lui jeta un sourire diabolique avant que la musique ne démarre.

C'est Sara qui commença :

_I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do _

Décidément, Grissom n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Une fois encore, la voix de la jeune femme le captiva, et les paroles réveillaient une nouvelle fois des sentiments bien profonds.

Catherine : _I've been there  
_                  _With my heart out in my hand  
                  But what you must understand  
                  You can't let the chance  
                  To love him pass you by_

Ensemble:_ Tell him  
                 _Tell him that the sun and moon  
                 Rise in his eyes  
                 Reach out to him  
                 And whisper  
                 Tender words so soft and sweet__

_  
_Sara:_ Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_  
_Catherine:_ Love will be the gift you give yourself_

Les garçons étaient subjugués par la voix des deux femmes. _  
  
_Catherine:_ Touch him  
                  With the gentleness you feel inside (I feel it)_

Catherine porta sa main à son cœur.

_  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's mean to be   
All in time you'll see  
  
_Sara:_ I love him (then show him)_

Sur ces paroles, le regard de Sara croisa celui de Grissom.

_  
Of that much I can be sure (hold him close to you)  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say  
  
_Les deux femmes faisaient vivre la chanson. 

_  
_Sara:_ Love is light that surely glows  
         In the hearts of those who know  
         It's a steady flame that grows_

_  
_Catherine:_ Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_

_  
_Sara:_ Tonight love will assume its place_

_  
_Catherine:_ This memory time cannot erase_

_  
_Ensemble:_ Blind faith will lead love where it has to go  
  
_

Ensemble:_ Tell him  
                 __Tell him that the sun and moon  
                 Rise in his eyes  
                 Reach out to him  
                 And whisper  
                 Tender words so soft and sweet_

  
Catherine:_ Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_  
_Sara:_ Love will be the gift you give yourself_

  
Ensemble:_ Never let him go_

La salle entière les applaudirent et Catherine prit son amie dans ses bras avant de regagner leur table.

- Woohoo les filles c'était super ! s'exclama Warrick quand Sara et Catherine furent revenues.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, renchérit Nick.

- Merci, les garçons, répondit Catherine.

Sara croisa le regard de Grissom et détourna les yeux rapidement, elle se sentait incapable d'affronter son regard pour l'instant. Elle espérait seulement qu'il avait enfin compris tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, surtout après le duo qu'ils avaient partagé.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

Elle reporta alors ses yeux sur la scène, et le couple en train de chanter lui donna une idée. 

- Excusez-moi,  je reviens tout de suite.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Catherine.

- Nulle part, répondit Sara d'un air mystérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? fit Cat en regardant les autres.

- Aucune idée, répondit Greg en haussant les épaules.

Sara revint alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait, affichant un sourire satisfait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? demanda Nick.

- Oh pour rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez Sara ? intervint Brass. Je peux vous faire parler, vous savez… continua-t-il avec un faux air menaçant.

La voix de l'oncle de Greg dans les haut-parleurs épargna à Sara d'avoir à répondre. Elle avait tellement envie de rire à l'idée ce qu'elle avait préparé qu'elle aurait fini par le révéler si elle avait ouvert la bouche.

- Décidément, ce soir, vous avez tous envie de chanter en duo !! C'est donc à Catherine et Warrick de nous interpréter une chanson choisie par leur amie Sara ! Mesdames et messieurs, applaudissez Catherine et Warrick !!

- Sara !! s'écrièrent les deux personnes concernées.

- Quoi ? répondit celle-ci d'un air innocent. C'est un juste retour des choses.

- Allez, War, fit Nick, tu vas pas te défiler maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Warrick. C'est génial de chanter comme ça. Allez, viens, Cath, on y va.

Catherine se leva, lançant un regard noir à une Sara morte de rire, et suivit Warrick. Quand elle entendit les premières notes de l'introduction, elle se jura de faire payer ça à Sara. Warrick, lui, trouva la chanson plutôt bien choisie, car elle lui permettrait d'enfin dire à Catherine ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé lui dire.

Warrick : _I know I stand in line_

_                Until you think you have the time_

_               To spend an evening with me_

Catherine : _And if we go somewhere to dance_

_                   I know that there's a chance _

_                  You won't be leaving with me_

Ensemble : _Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_

_        And have a drink or two_

_        And then I go and spoil it all_

_        By saying something stupid _

_       Like I love you_

Catherine avait fini par se prendre au jeu, en voyant Warrick mettre tant de cœur dans ce qu'il chantait. Elle décida alors de faire pareil, pour faire comprendre à Warrick ce qu'elle ressentait.

Warrick : _I can see it in your eyes_

_               That you despise the same old line_

_               You heard the night before_

Catherine : _And though it's just a line to you_

_                   For me it's true_

_                 And never seemed so right before_

Ensemble : _I practice every day to find_

_                   Some clever lines to say_

_                   To make the meaning come through_

_                  But then I think I'll wait_

_                   Until the evening gets late_

_                   And I'm alone with you_

Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et ne se quittaient plus des yeux.

A la table, certaines personnes riaient et se poussaient du coude.

- Bravo, Sara, bien joué !! la félicitèrent Nick et Greg.

Brass affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il était content pour ses amis. Grissom, quant à lui, les regardait avec une pointe d'envie, tout avait l'air si facile pour eux, contrairement à lui et Sara.

Warrick : _The time is right_

_                Your perfume fills my head_

Catherine : _The stars get red_

_                   And oh the night's so blue_

Ensemble : _And then I go and spoil it all_

_        By saying something stupid _

_       Like I love you_

_       I love you_

_       I love you…_

Alors que la musique diminuait, Warrick et Catherine se sourirent et quittèrent la scène sous les applaudissements. On entendait deux voix masculines par-dessus le bruit qui criaient : 

- Warrick !! Catherine !!, tout en tapant sur la table.

En allant rejoindre leurs places, Warrick prit la main de Catherine et celle-ci le laissa faire. A la table, ils s'assirent côte à côte, Nick ayant échangé de place avec Cath.

- C'était super, vous deux, les félicita Brass.

- Oui, c'est vrai, fit à son tour Grissom. Si un jour vous démissionnez, vous saurez quoi faire à la place : chanteurs.

- Peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais merci boss, répondit Warrick.

Catherine se pencha vers Sara assise à côté d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Merci, Sara.

Sara se contenta d'un sourire en guise de réponse. Bien qu'elle soit heureuse pour Catherine et Warrick, elle les enviait un peu. Si seulement sa relation avec Grissom pouvait être aussi facile…

La soirée était loin d'être finie et à la table, tout le monde riait aux éclats devant les blagues de Jim Brass. Catherine et Warrick ne se quittaient plus, Nick et Greg faisaient des paris stupides. Seuls Grissom et Sara étaient silencieux quand ils ne rigolaient pas. Ils s'échangeaient de temps à autre des regards furtifs qui n'échappaient pas à l'œil entraîné de Catherine. 

Voyant que Sara n'avait plus de bière, Grissom lui proposa d'aller lui en chercher une mais elle déclina son offre.

- Non merci…Il vaut mieux pour moi que j'arrête avec l'alcool, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il vit sa canette de Gini à moitié pleine et la lui tendit gentiment. Sara observa sa main puis leva ses yeux sur son visage et le vit sourire. Elle se sentait rougir et lui rendit néanmoins son sourire avant de prendre délicatement la canette.

- Merci, lui dit-elle avant de se servir.

L'oncle de Greg revint au micro et annonça :

- Chers amis, ce soir nous avons la chance d'avoir parmi nous l'équipe de nuit du LVPD Crime Lab. Sur la demande de mon neveu qui travaille avec eux, nous aimerions que vous veniez chanter tous ensemble ! Mes amis, voici les CSIs de Las Vegas !! 

Toute la salle applaudit et les encouragea à aller chanter.

A table, tous les regards étaient posés sur Greg.

- Greg, t'es génial ! s'écria Nick tout content.

Warrick et Brass étaient également de cet avis.

- Allez venez, nos fans nous réclament !  annonça Greg en se levant.

- Ok… soupira Sara qui croyait en avoir fini.

Grissom se leva et avant même de réfléchir, il tendit sa main à cette dernière. Elle fut surprise mais finit par l'accepter.

Notre chère équipe préférée monta sur scène, micros à la main.

Ils étaient tous l'un à côté de l'autre, dans l'ordre Greg, Nick, Brass, et bien sûr Sara était à côté de Grissom, pareil pour Warrick et Catherine.

Greg et son oncle avaient choisi 'One More Murder' car c'était une façon ironique de parodier leur job, la chanson étant malheureusement très réaliste. Mais ce soir, ils s'amusaient et essayaient d'oublier un tant soit peu leur dur métier.

_  
__One more murder in this town_

_Don't mean a thing just lock your doors_

_And drive around  
  
_

_One more murder in this town_

_Don't worry the rain will_

_Wash the chalk marks from the ground_

_   
Saturday night, shots ring out_

_Add one body to the count_

_You come alive to see another's end   
  
_

_Plead it to a lesser count,_

_D.A. says without a doubt,_

_In 3-5 you're on the streets again   
   
  
_

Au milieu de la chanson, ils étaient pratiquement tous bras dessus, bras dessous. Les seuls à se détacher du lot étaient bien entendu Grissom et Sara. Catherine poussait Grissom vers la jeune femme. Finalement, il se décida à lui passer un bras autour de la taille et elle en fit autant.

_One more murder in this town_

_Don't mean a thing_

_You get accustomed to the sound_

_One more murder in this town_

_Just block off the street and_

_Wrap the crime scene tape around.  
   
Hosanna! Hosanna!_

_I can't feel a thing at all!_

_Hosanna! Hosanna!_

_I can't feel a thing!_

_I can't feel a thing at all!_

Saturday night you're going out 

_Parking lot, a figure come about_

_Feel a piece click against your head_

_Pleading to his sympathy_

_"Take the car, I got a family"_

_You hear a laugh_

_"It don't mean a shit to me."  
  
_

_One more murder in this town__   
  
___

Il finirent la chanson en éclatant de rire et furent applaudis par toute la salle. Grissom du se détacher à contre-cœur de Sara.

La soirée touchait à sa fin pour l'équipe de nuit. Ils finirent leur dernière bière et Nick se proposa de ramener Warrick, Greg et Brass car ils habitaient dans la même partie de Vegas. Catherine se chargea de ramener Grissom et Sara.

Ils quittèrent le bar, contents de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. En franchissant la porte, Sara sentit une main se poser dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Grissom.

Une fois dehors, Grissom, qui avait toujours sa main posée sur Sara, la guida instinctivement vers leurs amis.

- Hey, vous deux ! les interpella Catherine.

Ils se retournèrent et la virent, leur montrant sa voiture.

- C'est moi qui vous ramène, dit-elle en souriant.

Sara se dépêcha de la rejoindre, laissant un Grissom confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à les rejoindre.

Dans la voiture, un silence confortable régnait. Sara était à l'arrière et avait sa tête posée contre la vitre. Elle se remémorait la soirée et tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Grissom. Celui-ci fixait la route mais d'un air absent, il pensait à la femme assise juste derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il règle ce problème…il ne pouvait pas l'éviter encore et encore, sans jamais l'affronter et le résoudre. Non. Il devait s'en occuper et très vite.

Catherine fit ralentir le véhicule devant un immeuble.

- Sara ? On est arrivés chez toi, la prévint-elle quand elle vit que la jeune femme ne réagissait pas.

- Oh…merci Cath ! Bonne nuit! dit-elle avant de quitter le véhicule.

- Bye ! répondit son amie.

Grissom resta silencieux et l'observait s'éloigner juste avant que Catherine ne reprenne la route.

Sara regarda la voiture s'éloigner et une vague de solitude mêlée de tristesse s'empara d'elle. Levant la tête, elle admira le ciel étoilé et décida de rester là quelques minutes afin de prendre un peu l'air.

Dans la voiture de Catherine, Grissom qui n'avait jusqu'à présent rien dit, lui demanda :

- Cath, vous pouvez m'arrêter là ? 

Elle sursauta légèrement et acquiesça, en même temps elle fit ralentir le véhicule. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière et dit :

- Merci. A demain ! 

Et il s'éloigna rapidement 

Catherine reprit la route, le sourire aux lèvres.

Grissom marchait d'un pas pressé vers l'immeuble de Sara. Il aperçut une silhouette au loin, et pria pour que ce soit elle.

Il s'approcha assez près et la reconnut. Elle lui tournait le dos et avait la tête levée vers le ciel.

- Sara ? dit-il.

Celle-ci se retourna, étonnée.

Il s'avança près d'elle, un sourire se dessina sur lèvres. Il en était de même pour elle. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres d'elle, il porta ses mains à son visage et les plaça de chaque côté, lui caressant les joues par la même occasion. Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent et se pencha doucement vers elle.

A la seconde où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, envoyant une décharge dans leurs corps, ils surent que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Sara répondit à son baiser et le serra contre elle en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Grissom fit descendre ses mains le long de son dos avant de les poser sur ses hanches.

Rien ne pouvait les séparer à cet instant précis, mis à part :

" Bip…bip…bip "

Ils se séparèrent doucement, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Ils cherchaient d'où provenait ce bruit aigu et se rendirent finalement compte qu'il s'agissait de leurs bipers. Ils les retirèrent de leurs ceintures afin de voir le message.

" Urgent – Brass " étaient les deux seuls mots inscrits.

Ils soupirèrent avant les remettre à leur place. Sara prit la main de Grissom pour attirer son attention.

- Si on a 5 minutes de retard…c'est rien comparer à ce qu'ils nous ont fait ce soir… dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Grissom ne put s'empêcher de rire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ils se séparèrent uniquement à cause du manque d'air.

Ils firent le chemin conduisant au véhicule de Sara main dans la main… Sara s'assit derrière le volant et son regard croisa celui de Grissom assis à côté. Tous deux savaient, à cet instant précis, que malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées et celles à venir, tout serait différent parce que maintenant ils les affronteraient ensemble. Et tout ça grâce à une soirée et quelques chansons !!

**THE END**

Authors' notes (2) : Chansons et interprètes:

Teenage Angst ® Placebo

Glorious ® Andreas Johnson

White Flag ® Dido

Dude ® Aerosmith

By The Way ® Red Hot Chilli Peppers

Going Under ® Evanescence

Medley 'Dancing Queen/Mamma mia/Fernando/Voulez-vous ® ABBA

With Or Without You ® U2

The Jean Genie ® David Bowie

I Finally Found Someone ® Barbra Streisand & Bryan Adams

Something Stupid ® Robbie Williams & Nicole Kidman 

Tell Him ® Barbra Streisand & Céline Dion

One More Murder ® Better Than Ezra


End file.
